2015.08.24 - Dislocation Cutscene: The Contingency Plan
"Thank you all for coming," the distinguished, older-looking woman says, seated at the head of the table in the dimly lit conference room. One hand rests lightly on the touchpad before her, still bearing the report of the failure in Golden Gate Park. "As you know, the San Francisco team failed. They not only failed to secure the reserve power we wanted, but the Source was compromised. A rogue element absconded with a small portion of stored power." Here, a somewhat dated photo of Willow Rosenberg appears on a projector screen, behind her. "We have confirmed this individual as an omega-level threat. She may look innocent, but sources have confirmed that she holds the power to single-handedly trigger an apocalypse-level event." Here, one of the others at the table raises a hand. The speaker nods, and he leans forward to ask his question. "With respect to the chair, isn't that incidental to our purposes? Every one of the cults we've been utilizing for the Endeavor has been apocalyptic in nature. Per the reports I've seen, their obsession with ending the world is what's made them so useful." The chairwoman smiles thinly and shakes her head. "You fail to understand. She presents a legitimate omega-level threat. Whereas these cults have been attempting and failing to end the world... only a few years ago, the subject in question came right up to the verge of accomplishing it... and, by whim alone, did not. That means she is worse than a competitor: She is an active threat." She taps her pad again, and the slide changes. Now it displays side-by-side shots of Buffy Summers, Harry Dresden, and Dean Winchester. Buffy's appears to be a college ID photo, Harry's is a very distant, blurry picture from what looks like a crime scene photo, and Dean's carries the timestamp and logo from the security camera of a well-known hamburger franchise. "These other individuals have been identified as related threats. A Slayer, an openly practicing Wizard of the White Council, and an unknown individual. We suspect a hunter, though he does not exist in our records as yet." Another tap, another slide. This appears to be a satellite photo of Golden Gate park, showing the area of the failed ritual. Two figures, nearly washed out by an aura of light, are circled in red. "Two other unknowns, an adult and a child, are also persons of interest, but we can find no record of them. We do not have positive identification. However, they appear to have been either mutually or individually capable of teleportative transmission from the site." As the table breaks into quiet murmurs, the woman raps one nail against the tabletop. "The Administration has determined that the project may proceed as planned. We lack our contingency energies, but we should have sufficient power to activate the ritual. Control points exist on every continent at major telluric nexi. We proceed at the Beacon Hills site on schedule." Another tap, another slide: a photo of the stump of the Nemeton, lit by a circle of floodlights. "There is no room for failure on this. The timetable draws to a close. Contact the legal team. Ensure that all required facilities and permits have been obtained to operate at the site. I do not want interference from the local authorities." She glances around the table. "That is all. You are dismissed." She rises and walks from the room, tucking the tablet under one arm. The others all explode into instant action, setting about various tasks. At the far end of the table, a harried-looking woman in a suit his a speed-dial in her phone, calling up a number. As we pull in close, we can hear the voice that picks up on the other end. "Thank you for calling Wolfram and Hart client services. How may I direct you?"